Suds
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Emma gets distracted while she does the dishes. Smut!Drabble. No context.


**Pairing:** Emma/August

**Rating:** M (PWP basically. Turn back now if it's not your thing)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N:** I wanted to try writing something smutty under 1000 words and I think I can say I've succeeded. Enjoy XD

* * *

She stood at the sink, swaying slightly and absentmindedly humming along to a song filling the air as she scrubbed a casserole dish. A pair of arms slid around her waist and she leaned back into the familiar body, resting her head on his shoulder to look up at him.

"Hello, handsome."

August smirked before leaning in to capture her lips, causing her to moan quietly.

"I'm almost done in here," she stated as she returned her focus to the stubbornly dirty dish. "Then we can… if you're up for it."

With the raise of an eyebrow, August assured her, "You know I'm always up for it, Princess."

Emma grinned and scrubbed harder, determined to get the crusty mess cleaned up as fast as possible.

"I'm just not sure I can wait…"

She felt his right hand slide down her stomach and slip past the waistline of her jeans. Emma rolled her eyes and tried to buck him away with her hips, but his grip tightened as his left hand snaked up under her shirt. Attempting to elbow him would be a bad idea, her hands were soaked and covered in soap and she really didn't feel like having two messes to clean up. She wriggled her shoulders in another vain attempt at separating herself from him. "Just give me like 5 minutes and then you can do whatever you want to me, okay?"

"Sorry, but that's not possible," he breathed into her ear as the fingers on his right hand snuck under the elastic of her underwear and over her mound. Sucking in a sharp breath, Emma squirmed harder, abandoning the dish to seek out a towel to dry her hands with and end this.

"August…" she pleaded half in annoyance and half in pleasure. She didn't want to let him win but there was not a single towel within arms length. Dammit.

His rough fingers dipped into her slit, sliding along her folds. Emma moaned as they found her opening and slipped inside, drawing a pool of heat to her gut as his thumb pressed against her clit. Fuck, he wasn't kidding around. She bucked forward against his hand, needing more vigor than he was currently providing.

"Oh so now we're into it, huh?" He teased into her ear.

Emma growled in response and gritted her teeth. She really wished she had the use of her hands either to slap him away or to grip his wrist and force him to get on with it. "You'd better finish what you started, mister."

"Whatever you say, Princess." He removed his left hand from her shirt and swept the hair away from her neck, then replaced it with his lips. The two fingers inside of her began to move in and out, slowly at first, and his thumb rubbed soft circles around her oversensitive nerves.

Biting her lip, she leaned her head back onto his shoulder again, caught up in the pleasure of it all. His mouth worked up her neck and over her jaw, nipping lightly at the skin along the way as his hand continued to work her core more vigorously. Emma released a string of incoherent noises and gripped the edge of the sink, feeling her undoing rapidly approach. August knew her well and withdrew his fingers suddenly, drawing the moisture that had formed toward her clit, working it hard and fast, as if he thirsted for her release.

Her knees threatened to give out as her head fell forward and she cried out, her orgasm hitting full-force under August's unrelenting hand.

Panting, she held herself up shakily by her elbows on the edge of the counter and August removed his hand from her jeans. She looked over her shoulder at him just as he sucked her moisture off of his fingers and smiled smugly. She cursed and leaned over to reach for a towel at last, drying her hands slowly as she recovered.

"You can finish the dishes now."

"Oh no," she declared and pushed herself away from the sink. "That dish is going to soak until I've completely exhausted you."

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Well it's going to be soaking for a very long time, then."

"I'm counting on it."

He grinned wickedly and reached for her, but she swatted him away with the dishtowel and ran toward the metal steps with August in hot pursuit.


End file.
